


Annie's Theory

by wokdon



Category: The Parent Trap (1998)
Genre: F/F, Puppy Love, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wokdon/pseuds/wokdon
Summary: If one thing was for certain, it was that Annie James despised Hallie Parker with every fibre within her. She had no idea how anybody could ever find Hallie Parker appealing, never mind adorable. So she isn’t quite sure why Nicole Richardson stares at her doppelgänger in such a way.
Relationships: Annie James & Hallie Parker, Hallie Parker & Nick Parker, Nicole | Tie Dye Girl/Hallie Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Annie James

If one thing was for certain, it was that Annie James despised Hallie Parker with every fibre within her. She had no idea how anybody could ever find Hallie Parker appealing, never mind adorable. So she isn’t quite sure why Nicole Richardson stares at her doppelgänger in such a way. 

Annie was very observant and very good at analysis, perhaps that was because her mother was the Elizabeth James, not to brag or anything. 

Nicole Richardson, or ‘Tie-Dye girl’ depending on who you ask, was one of her arch enemies’ cronies. She was always right beside Hallie, always standing behind her as if she was guarding her from any possible harm. She was tall and olive skinned with long dark hair. She had a lean frame and appeared to be lightly muscular for their young age, ‘She must be very athletic’ Annie had thought. She had bangs that hung just above her eyebrows, she completely contrasted Hallie in appearance who was of course; ginger, pale, freckle-faced and skinny, very much like Annie.

The young English girl saw how Nicole looked at her counterpart. While she wasn’t sure if Hallie was aware of how she felt or not her eyes told everything. The warm brown eyes of Tie-Dye girl looked at Hallie in playfulness, softness and most importantly, complete love. 

She had watched Nicole gaze at her in pride. She remembered the fencing incident and how Nicole had been the one beaming and cheering excitedly for Hallie when she had disarmed the lost boy at the camp. She’d been clapping enthusiastically, but that could just be unconditional love and support from a good friend, right?

Annie wasn’t too sure. Hallie’s other crony, Zoe hadn’t looked at Hallie in such a way. While she had put her hands in the air and cheered for her friend, something wasn’t quite the same. Her eyes didn’t gleam with as much praise as Nicole’s did.

Nicole was extremely loyal to Hallie and that really caught Annie off-guard. While Zoe didn’t seem to care all that much about Annie or any of her friends other than throwing in a few mean jokes every now and again about them, Nicole definitely seemed to. She would always glare at Annie or attempt to trip her up in the mess hall. 

Annie had acknowledged how close the two of them seemed to be, she’d often spot Hallie on Nicole’s back, smiling like a complete moron. How their arms would touch when the pair sat down, both blushing as red as Hallie’s hair. Annie wondered if their fingers had been intertwined with one another under the table in the mess hall. She watched as they whispered into each others ears, giggling softly to one another. 

So when Hallie Parker had swaggered into her cabin with a sock full of cash, she wasn’t surprised to who was following directly suite. Of course it wasn’t just Nicole behind her. She recognised Nicole wasn’t all too thrilled about the grinning, snickering groupies following the tomboy which amused Annie highly to the point she couldn’t help herself from smirking.

“Take a seat, Parker.”

Hallie sat herself down, removing the shades from her face. Annie took note of the fondness that the tall girl seemed to have presented on her face for everyone to see. 

“Deal me in.” The girl smirked. 

Annie studied her Doppelgänger intensely, that smug look on her face was really annoying her. Her eyes darted back to Nicole who seemed to be longingly looking at the side of Hallie’s face.

As Annie finished setting the cards, she held her own cards up and stared at them, turning to the girls behind her with a smile on her face. They all snickered quietly, hyping her up in the process. It was only when she looked back at vile excuse of a girl, did she see Tie-Dye girl had rested one hand on Hallie Parker’s shoulder and was rubbing it assuringly, the other hand perched on the wooden chair Hallie was sitting on. Hallie stared at her cards before turning around to shoot a girl behind her a cocky yet sort of flirtatious but innocent look, causing Nicole to turn and shoot a jealous look at said girl. 

‘Get a room.’ Annie thought. 

The game hadn’t even started when the two of them had begun to get competitive. It started small, one girl placing a dollar, the other a few coins, it got to the point where they were betting almost anything they possibly could. The winner would take it all. 

“I’ll make you a little deal, the loser jumps into the lake after the game.”

“Excellent.” Annie replied, confident in the cards she withheld. 

“Butt naked.”

Every girl surrounding them seemed to either gasp or giggle. This girl was way too big for her boots.

“Even more excellent. Start unzipping, Parker. Straight, in diamonds.” Annie stated, boldly slapping her cards down with the proudest smirk on her face.

Hallie shook her head with a small frown, “you’re good, James but...” a grin reappearing on her face, “you’re just not good enough.” The girl held her cards that presented multiple Kings and Queens. “In your honour, a royal flush.”

All the girls behind her burst into hysterics, Nicole especially.

So now Annie was naked and about to jump head first into the freezing lake. She pondered if Hallie would be so cocky and bold if Nicole wasn’t around. 

She turned around to look at her counterpart one more time, trying to ignore the embarrassment she was feeling and all the eyes that were on her. She saluted Hallie, signalling to her that this was definitely not over and watched as she saluted back, still grinning.

When Annie had resurfaced and realised she was going to have to walk around the camp naked, she was furious.

“Fine, if thats the way you want it, then let the games begin.”

She knew there was no point in running to her cabin yet, she doubted the girls would have left her clothes there. She was going to have to find a camp counsellor and their cabins were located deeper in the forest.

She played nervously with her locket as she walked, it was cold for a summers night.

After a few minutes of walking she heard whispering, it sounded like two young girls, their voices were hushed and quiet so she couldn’t quite tell who it was but she had her theory.

That was when she noticed the two silhouettes of two girls, embracing each other, their foreheads touching.

“What’s your deepest, darkest secret, Hal?” The taller silhouette asked in a teasing voice.

“I don’t have one, I’m an open book, baby.”

The Londoner figured Nicole had given Hallie a look, because the cali girl had started to chuckle lightly, “Okay, okay fine.I have a stuffed bunny that I’ve had since I was a baby, just like this locket. I hide him under my pillow, his name is Cuppy.” 

There was silence.

“That’s cute.” Nicole whispered, just loud enough for Annie to hear, she could imagine the adoring smile on her face that she always seemed to have when she was around the American. Hallie hummed in reply and Annie watched as she pulled in closer to Nicole, confirming all of Annie’s suspicions in one sweet kiss. 

The Brit turned away, comprehending what she just witnessed. 

Unfortunately she wasn’t around to see the reaction from ‘The Great Hallie Parker’ after she had somehow managed to get Hallie’s bed, Nicole’s bed and Zoe’s bed on the roof of their cabin. She wondered if she went too far finding Hallie’s ‘Cuppy’ and sticking him on top of the flag pole, but after the yesterday’s night she thinks she’s justified.

She wasn’t there to witness Nicole comforting Hallie with multiple kisses all over her face, wiping away the tears Hallie had cried when she began to panic over making sure Cuppy got down safe, she didn’t witness Zoe awkwardly standing there while it all went down, but she had heard about it.

As of now, Annie was at peace with the trouble she’d caused and was minding her own business in archery when she heard a loud snap. Her head turned to the source of noise and found out it was in fact the olive skinned girl, looking extremely cheesed off.

The girl glared at her, a certain fire in her eyes that kind of scared Annie, not that she would admit it.

“You.” The girl said, pointing an arrow at Annie and approaching her.  
“Stay away from Hallie!” Nicole spat, jabbing the arrow gently on Annie’s chest.

“Or what? You don’t like how your little girlfriend got what she deserved?” 

Annie and Nicole glared at each other intensely, Nicole’s face red with either embarrassment or anger. 

“Leave her alone dude, or I’ll have this arrow through your chest next time.” Nicole spat, gesturing to the bullseye she’d done a few seconds prior.

Annie was very observant and very good at analysis, perhaps that was because her mother was the Elizabeth James, not to brag or anything.


	2. Nick Parker **BONUS**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Parker was a bit of an average Joe, he wore flannel, liked eating chilli and he loved collecting wines. He understood how Hallie may be different to the average girl as she had beforehand, lacked a mother in her life. Although he was impeccably in love with his Lizzy, he knew deep down that Hallie would never be like Annie, a daughter alike her mother.

Nick Parker was a bit of an average Joe, he wore flannel, liked eating chilli and he loved collecting wines. He understood how Hallie may be different to the average girl as she had beforehand, lacked a mother in her life. Although he was impeccably in love with his Lizzy, he knew deep down that Hallie would never be like Annie, a daughter alike her mother.

Hallie wore flannel and she liked eating chilli. His daughter was also extremely talented at tasting wine, she was definitely her fathers daughter. 

So there was no doubt he had his suspicions about Hallie possibly not being… straight. Of course he didn’t mind at all and he doubted that Elizabeth would care either. 

He had debated on confronting Annie about it a few times but figured if Hallie wanted him to know, she’d tell him. 

One night he was suffering from explosive diarrhoea, probably due to all the chilli he’d eaten that day. He made his way to the bathroom, not expecting to see Chessy crouched, ear pressed against the bathroom door.

“Chess-“ he started, only for her to shush him quickly, gesturing her head to the bathroom door.

Curious, he listened in to what Chessy could possibly find so interesting.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry I didn’t call earlier.”

It was Hallie talking down the phone to someone at 3:00 AM, who could she possibly be talking to?

“I’m really sorry, please don’t be mad at me. I’ve missed you. Just a lot of things happened and I couldn’t call you all the way in London.”

Huh, this didn’t sound like his Hal at all. Hal was never this soft beforehand.

“Still love me?” She asked down the phone, her voice seemed vulnerable and timid. He looked at Chessy, his eyes wide.

There was silence, pure silence, as if Hal had stopped breathing.

Suddenly there was a loud sigh of relief coming from Hallie, making both Chessy and Nick jump.

“I love you too, Nicole.” 

Nicole. A female name. Chessy’s mouth dropped slightly and Nick pursed his lips. He was perplexed about this now because firstly; Hallie was Eleven, how could she possibly be saying she loves anyone other than her old man… and of course the rest of the family. When was she planning on telling him? Did Annie know? Did Elizabeth know? Martin maybe? His head was rushing with all kinds of thoughts when Hallie started speaking again.

“Will you be going to camp next year?”

So Nicole was in fact a girl from camp. Nick wondered what his daughters type was. Maybe blonde like his? Was it weird he was thinking about this now? Was he who she was going to come to for relationship advice now?

“What’s New York like?”

Chessy raised an eyebrow.

It seems Nick Parker will have to take his upset stomach outside tonight.

The next morning, Hal had practically stumbled down the stairs while Annie had watched and laughed from the bottom of the stairs.

They sat all together, eating breakfast. Hal stared at her pancakes, her vision becoming blurry and faded, this caused the tomboy’s face to go head first into her pancakes, causing Annie to cringe.

“Hallie!” Elizabeth said, swatting her daughter gently with a napkin while Chessy and Martin fought the urge to laugh. 

Hallie lifted her head, some chocolate making its way down her face.

“I’d be tired too if I was up late at night making mysterious phone calls in my bathroom” Chessy stated, staring at her food fascinatingly. Nick kicked his ‘sister’ under the table. 

Hallie then choked on her orange juice and had suddenly gone really red while Annie seemed to be stifling a giggle.

“Hallie.” Elizabeth scolded.

“Tie Dye girl?” Annie asked Hallie, smiling broadly at her sisters embarrassment.

“Shut up.” Hallie responded.

“Tie Dye girl?” Nick asked, raising an eyebrow at his daughter.

“Just a friend I made at camp-” Hallie started, only to be cut off by her twin who started making kissy noises in a very unlike her manner.

“Don’t make fun of your sister.” Nick scolded.

Elizabeth looked bewildered, “you have a girlfriend now?” She turns to look at Annie, “you knew about this?”

Annie is suddenly very interested on whats on her plate, avoiding her twins glares, “I witnessed their gross PDA and everything, worse than dad and-” she proceeds to fake a gag "Cruella." 

“Dude!”


End file.
